


Breakthroughs in the Elevator

by ArrowOlicityAJ



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Elevators scenes are the best, F/M, Season15, elevator scene
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:28:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23811592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArrowOlicityAJ/pseuds/ArrowOlicityAJ
Summary: Meredith and Andrew have a “breakthrough” in the elevator. This is a short, humourous, hot, and romantic elevator scene with Meredith and Andrew. This is the first of what I hope to be many in my "Elevator Scenes" series that explore MerLuca. Stay tuned!
Relationships: Meredith Grey/Andrew DeLuca
Comments: 8
Kudos: 30





	1. Chapter 1

I'm excited to release the first of many in my "Elevator Scenes" series. I plan for this to be short humorous, romantic one-shots. Stay tuned!

"DING"

Meredith tried to avoid going in the elevator with him. But again.. the elevator seemed to keep happening. It was the end of a long but successful day at Grey Sloan. She was very tired after a long day, but she had to admit that running into Andrew (again) on her way out was not the worst thing ever.

"Dr." She greeted him with a grin as the door opened. Sighing, Meredith couldn't ignore the fact that he looked ridiculous in his jeans and leather jacket.

Meredith stepped into the elevator, glad to be out of her scrubs, feeling free with her hair down and wearing a pair of jeans that she knew did her a favor, a fitted button-up, and high heeled boots.

As she pushed the button to go down into the lobby she decided that she was glad to see Andrew indeed. As she turned around to face the door, he was so close that she could feel his warm breath on her neck. She noticed quickly that his energy sent chills straight down her spine. Meredith decided that she certainly hadn't felt that kind of electricity through her body since Derek. Delighted, she wasn't' sure she could ever react that way to a man again. She took a breath, inhaled his scent while closing her eyes, she knew she was in trouble.

"How was your day, Dr. Grey?" He spoke into her hair softly.

"I had a really good day, especially the elevator rides." She smiled.

"Oh?" ..Did you have some major medical breakthroughs on your elevator rides today?

"Mmmm in fact I did."

"Please elaborate. You are an incredible teacher, Dr. Grey. I'm dying to hear your latest findings."

"Dr Deluca!"

"Tell me Meredith, ….about the chemical reactions that happen when I do this." His breath went into her ear sending more chills and electricity right to her core.

"Please Dr. Grey inform me."

"Mmmmmm"

"You might want to analyze your heart rate and your blood pressure when I do this."

His lips slowly went down to the nape of her neck. She could feel his tongue slowly leaving wet marks all the way from her neck and up to her ear. She could feel the warmth of his whole body against hers from behind.

"Why Dr Deluca. You're becoming quite the asset to my research indeed."

"I think we make quite the team."

Still from behind, Andrew rubbed his hands all the way down the top of her arms, down to her hands interlacing their fingers with his on top of hers.

"Would you like to join me for dinner amore mio?" he asked with his arms wrapped around her.

Meredith melted every time when he spoke Italian to her. In fact, she just wanted to devour him right then and there. He was surely starting to catch on to the fact that she simply couldn't' resist him when he did.

"Insegnami le tue vie sagge e belle" teach me your wise ways beautiful one.

He gently turned her around to face him

"Nessun problema" She smiled up at him and continued. "Mi piacerebbe molto"

"Hmmm."

He continued.

"Give me your expert medical description of what is happening to the hundreds of nerve endings in your lips when your lips meet mine."

He ever so lightly brushed his lips on hers.

"Hmmm" smiling.

"Meredith, I read a recent study that suggests that kissing decreasing your stress levels"

"Oh."

"Perhaps I need a lot more then."

"I do have three kids and all."

"In fact... kissing lowers your Cholesterol as well"

"Oh well..., now who's the teacher?"

"Oh well..., I had marvelous inspiration." He said smiling down at her while moving back her long hair so he could have easier access to her lips.

"Meredith would you like to have dinner with me?"

"...Dinner?"She raised her eyebrows at him.

He spoke slowly and softly into her ear.

…"Right now, as we speak, your brain is releasing oxytocin, and adrenaline, making your whole body feel…alive."

... "Andrew, ...I need to get home to my kids."

"Hmmm." Finding it really hard to resist him.

Any more research and she was going to have to give him her Cathrine Fox Award.

He tilted up her chin, looked into her eyes.

"Right now, your pupils are dilated. That is a clear indicator that you are really into this.

"Andrew." She was breathless.

"Yes, I'm diagnosing, you Meredith. Yep. clearly, too much oxytocin, it acts like a drug you know. I"m afraid you are incapable of driving home. Doctors orders. "

"Oh, well what about you?"

..."I also read that our bodies can assess potential mates by their saliva."

"Kissing is a very important part of the study Meredith."

"Should we test this theory?" She asked teasingly.

"It's not a theory, it's a fact"

"Why Dr. Deluca, I love the way you think."

"I think only of you" "...penso solo a te"

Andrews' lips came down on Merediths with full passion. He made sure that his tongue made it inside her mouth, to indeed let saliva do its job of assessing.

DING

Meredith and Andrew's still lips locked together.

"Andrew we have to step out now people are watching us."

"OH... yes." He took her hand and led her out.

"It's been a pleasure making breakthroughs with you today, Dr Grey"

"A Pleasure it has been." Squeezing his hand in hers.

"How about I give you a ride?"

"On your motorcycle?"

hmmm.

"I drove my car"

"Well, we clearly are incapable of driving. I suppose we'll have to walk."

"That might take a while."

"Ok"

**More to come in the "Elevator" one-shot series!**


	2. Flowing Freely

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the second in a series of elevator scenes that "breakthroughs" that explores the relationship of MerLuca.

**DING**

The elevator doors opened and Andrew came in. He was glad to see Meredith. God she was beautiful in her scrubs, her hair pulled up in a ponytail donning her stethoscope. He adored her so much. The strongest, most beautiful woman he’d ever met. And he could really use her help right about now. 

“Dr Grey.” 

“Dr Deluca.” He turned to face the doors. Letting out a little tension from his shoulders. He was so glad to see her. 

“...I did a routine lap appy on a patient and she’s not getting better. She’s post-op day three, she’s got a high white count. I did a sepsis workup and it came back negative.”

“I just don’t understand what I’m missing.”

The elevator stopped.

**DING**

Meredith and Andrew step to the back of the elevator to let Maggie and Amelia in.  
With Maggie and Amelia both facing the door in front of them, Andrew took the opportunity to discreetly take Meredith’s hand.  
She gave him an eye of approval. He moved a little closer to her. 

“Mi manchi.” I miss you. He whispered in her ear. "Desidero che le mia labbra tocchino le tue”

“Dr Deluca!” Meredith lets out a flattered laugh.

Maggie and Amelia turn around to a blushed Meredith and a grinning Deluca.

“Are we interrupting something?”

We were just discussing a patient. 

“Yes Dr Deluca you should run that sepsis test again.” Looking at him seriously. 

“Right.” Amelia glances at Maggie, turning to face the door again.

Andrew wasn’t sure Meredith had got around to telling her sisters that the two of them were for sure becoming a thing. In addition, she was his boss and there were rules. While he was enjoying this early stage of their relationship, he wasn’t sure h"ow much longer he could keep his hands to himself around her. As difficult as it was becoming to not be able to speak and act freely around Meredith, he certainly enjoyed the thrill of discretion. 

"Mi manchi anche tu" She whispered in his ear. 

Meredith Grey was the most brilliant and beautiful woman he had ever met. When he found out she spoke Italian his whole world stopped. His adoration for her just exploded. He was completely in awe of her. Apparently there wasn't anything that she couldn't do. 

Andrew, still holding Meredith's hand, brought her fingers to his lips, and ever so politely began to kiss her hand. Then taking it a little further, he took one of her fingers into his mouth. 

“Hmmm.” she let out a little moan at the sensation of the tip of his tongue. 

“Umm I mean, you should definitely run that by Bailey.” I will certainly give it some thought and get back to you.” 

“I really appreciate it Dr. Grey.”

“...Getting back to me”

She raised an eyebrow at him. 

“My pleasure.”

He could tell Maggie and Amelia were dying. There would definitely be some girl talk later on today. Let them talk.

"Per favore e tutto mio." (The pleasure is all mine) He closely whispered in her ear again as he made close eye contact with her. 

Enjoying the energy of her closeness, he took the liberty of breathing warm breath into her ear, then closing his eyes as he inhaled her scent. As she turned to face him he noticed her eyes come alive with passion. Meredith looked and felt amazing. He noticed that even the slightest contact with her sent jolts of electricity directly through his entire body. Who needed coffee when she was around. ...Perhaps this was exactly what he needed to make a breakthrough in his case. He was definitely at a standstill.

Still thinking about her ponytail, he loved her hair up because that meant he could perhaps enjoy the pleasure of taking it down.  
Andrew envisioned himself pulling the hairband out and letting her hair release flowing down and out freely. He could imagine himself running both hands into her shiny, soft hair. Pulling her chin to him, one hand still in her hair and... 

**DING**

The elevator doors opened and Amelia and Maggie moved to step out. 

Deluca snapped out of his trance, looked up to floor numbers on the elevator, and cleared his throat. 

They were alone in the elevator again. 

“Meredith,” 

Turning to face her, his free hand moved to tip her chin to his mouth, letting go of her hand to allow it to move up to her ponytail. His lips went gently to hers slightly parting for her. His hand found her hairband and went to work trying to free her hair. 

“Andrew we’re at work.” Trying to sound serious, but not pulling away. 

“I know. I’m working really hard on freeing your hair.” 

“Andrew my hair is up for a reason!”

“I know, so I can pull it down.”

In Between kisses. “If I can just pull this here, ....allowing this to happen here…then that would allow another thing to happen ….here...”

He stopped. Frozen in place. 

“Meredith that’s it!!” Smiling, in an excited relief. 

“The appy patient! That’s why the tests came back negative!

DING

Meredith, thank you so much for the help and the inspiration. 

“...It has to flow freely in order for the blood to circulate”

“My pleasure!” She grinned, putting her hair back in order as they both let go of each other and step out of the elevator. 

"Later?"

"Later."

**Author's Note:**

> I love reviews and Kudos!! Thanks for reading!!


End file.
